1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly, to an optical disc drive designed such that left and right sides of a traverse deck can be balanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical disc drive is an apparatus that emits light to an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD) to write information to the optical disc or to read information stored in the optical disc.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0094639 discloses a conventional optical disc drive including a main deck, a tray that is mounted movably in a back-and-forth direction on the main deck to load or unload an optical disc into or from the main deck, an optical pickup that is mounted movably in the back-and-forth direction to write or read information to or from the optical disc being rotated by a turntable while it moves back and forth, an optical pickup transport device to move the optical pickup in the back-and-forth direction, and a traverse deck on which a turntable is mounted at a front portion of the traverse deck and the optical pickup transport device is mounted at one side of the traverse deck.
However, the weights of the left and right sides of the traverse deck are different since the optical pickup transport device is mounted on one of the left or right sides of the traverse deck. The side of the traverse deck, which is relatively heavy since the optical pickup transport device is mounted on it, vibrates with relatively small amplitudes, whereas the other side of the traverse deck, which is relatively light, vibrates with relatively large amplitudes. Thus, the left and right sides of the traverse deck vibrate with different amplitudes. This makes the rotation of the optical disc and the turntable mounted on the traverse deck unstable, thereby causing vibrations and noise.